love_shackfandomcom-20200213-history
Orihara Ique
"You think me nothing but a demon, some foul creature existing only to torture and take from you, but we do not chose our fate, and I too was once human. Would it hurt you so to treat me as a person?" Ique is a very old character, who once started as an almost completely canon interpretation of Orihara Izaya, from the light novel series Durarara. However, through the many years of roleplay, and a long history set in a confusing and variable multiverse, he's changed drastically. The traits that stand at the base of his personality can still be easily recognized, but Ique has long outgrown the bounds of the story Izaya was a part of. Appearance Ique is a classic incubus, a long flexible tail ending in a spaded tip, large bat-like wings that fold out to easily twice his size each, and small black horns on his forehead. However, behind those horns sits anther second pair. And these are much larger, curling along his head and up, decorated with tiny skull shaped bells at the ends. Their texture is rough with sharp edges, like stone. Another demonic feature is the markings on Iques skin. These are normally black, but under certain circumstances they light up with a bright, white light. And finally there's his tongue, which can extend much further then a humans and can change shape, just like his penis. Which is a grower btw- he doesn't show much when not aroused. The rest of Iques skin is brown with yellow tones: a particularly dark shade of Asian skin. His eyes are a murky red color that may be mistaken for brown in some lights. Ique had small but incredibly sharp fangs that cut flesh like butter. The same goes for the claws his fingers and toes are adorned with... When it comes the cloths Ique usually keeps it simple, just wearing dark skinny jeans or comfy grey sweatpants. On the rare occasions he actually had to be dressed up all the way, he usually opts for a simple black t-shirt or button-up. You won't catch him actually wearing colors. What he does keep on without exception are his rings. 3 on his left hand, 1 on his right, and 2 in his right ear. Personality The short version? He's so messed up that even those closest to him would have a hard time telling you what he's really all about. Ique is extremely intelligent, so much so that he can easily predict people, something that makes interaction really boring. On top of that, Ique doesn't exactly process emotions in the same way normal people do. In other words, he's a sociopath. All this and a fairly recent traumatic history make this Incubus highly unstable. He can snap at the slightest provocation- and usually one that wouldn't bother anyone else. At the other hand, direct asaults and insults he takes with dignified grace; hardly getting affected aside from getting bored. Generally speaking Ique is a highly dominant, charming person, who enjoys teasing everyone around him. Toying with humans was his hobby even before he turned demon, but the truth is he was always lonely, because he just couldn't make any real connections with other people. That hasn't changed even now. His closest friend in hell is a dog. Ique has a great kindness in him, but it's hidden deep within. For him to open up, he needs somebody who's strong enough to protect him- especially from himself. Powers As with most Incubus, Ique's most prominent power is seduction. His skin secrets an aphrodisiac, and even just inhaling his scent will turn you on. On top of that his bodily fluids are extremely addictive and give you an unforgettable high. Like all demons, he can absorb chi (life force) he does so through any kind of sex-related act, or by drinking any of your bodily fluids. He has enhanced regeneration, which goes at around 6 times the speed of human healing. Next of course he can use his wings to fly. His wings are very powerful and can easily carry him for 2 days straight, 3 if he packs snacks. You really don't want to me hot by one, they would throw a grown man of his feet with ease. Last is Ique's most dangerous power; 'suggestion'. This is a type of mind control. Ique suggests something to your mind, which then interpretates it as if it thought it up by itself. Because of the way this power works, it's near impossible to notice it being used. Although Ique can't actually read minds, he can sense the thinking process, which makes it really hard to hide from him. Although it's not really a power, Ique's an actual genius, especially when it comes to social structures such as language. He can learn to read and speak one in a mere week, and will be fluent within a month. This is how he learned the ancient demon language. Relationships Aki Once upon a time, Ique charmed Aki, and they promised to have some fun if they met again. And then they met again, and things didn't exactly work out as planned. At first all seemed well, but it quickly turned out that Aki just wasn't quite enough of a character to handle the likes of Ique. The incubus quickly grew bored with her. As he lost interest, he lost any care for her well-being as well. Ique engaged in a very one sided little bdsm adventure, and when Aki's reaction didn't satisfy him, he just pushed it further and further. He nearly broke her completely, but in the end she managed to get away just in time. Ique bears her no ill will, he simply lost interest. However, he's aware that Aki likely feels quite different towards him. Grik Ique once summoned Grik, figuring he could dump his duties on a lower demon and gain some more freedom that way. the plan backfired somewhat, as Ique now had to deal with the event he was supposed to be planning *and* introducing a new staff member. In the end however the little Imp proved to be more then just a convenient tool, and won Ique's respect. Though it may be a tad much to call them friends, Ique wouldn't deny such a relationship if asked directly. River Ique is fascinated by Rivers existence. While human he had never realized what immortality really meant, but now he can see it clearly, even talk to one who truly embodies the concept. He's somewhat captivated by their mystery, while simultaneously there's something deep inside him, like an instinct that warns him not to get too close. Alice Owes them a dept, but considders them indepted to him as well. Zeran When Ique met Zeran, he immediately took a liking to him; quite an unfortunate event for this very straight young man. While Ique never meant any harm, Zeran likely sees him as a dangerous entity that needs to be avoided when possible. Meanwhile Ique... Ique just wants to fuck him and have a good time. More to come History Ique had absentee parents and has to take care of his younger sisters since he was 12. He started going on the bad path in middle School and got involved with the yakuza by the time he finished high school. Smart and calculating as he is Ique made it his job to know everything about all the important players in his City, and he made his fortune selling such information. Since high school he's had love to hate relationship with a violent, passionate guy named Altern. The two were polar opposites and physically fought all the time, but as you know, opposites attract. At some point sex became part of their fights, and eventually the two admitted their feelings to each other. Their relationship was rocky and bumpy, but despite that they lasted a few years, even getting a kid together with the help of Alterns twin sister Shizuka. They named the boy Skyler. But shortly after his birth things went south. Altern's anger attacks kept him from getting a stable job and at the same time he demanded Ique stop his work with the mob. He tried. But Alterns complete lack of understanding for Ique's struggles made him lonely, which resulted in cheating, which resulted in a harsh break up. Ique had given his everything in that relationship, he'd given up who he was, what he had build- and now he had nothing. His heart was shattered. Unable to go back to his old life he drowned in liquor until an old fling found him; Akuzu. This incubus swept Ique away in a hurricane of sex and jealousy. It picked him up from his lowest point, but this relationship was toxic and violent. When Akuzu caught Ique taking his frustrations out on an innocent woman, he went as far as to litterally rip his right arm off. Luckily, Ique could afford a bionic arm now that he didn't need to hide from his old life anymore. Even such violence didn't stop his heart from clinging to this 'love'. The pain was nothing but a new addiction, it made him feel alive. For Skylars sake, the formed a strange kind of family. Ique's long lost half sister, Kanra, Skylars mother, Shizuka, Akuzu and his adopted daughter minty, and Ique himself. They raised Skylar together, and despite setting the worst possible examples, Ique wasn't a bad father. He made his boy feel loved, protected and cared for, things Ique himself never had. However, this grain of happiness wouldn't last, as Ique's bad habits caught up with his body. He got very sick, and even though modern medicine would be able to keep him alive for several years, it could only do so in a way that he considered worse then death. And so, Akuzu offered to turn him into an incubus like himself, something he'd never done before, but he knew the chance of success was minimal. Yet, it worked. Ique survived and became a brand new demon. His missing arm became an issue then- his new powers allowed him to heal much faster and more thoroughly then a human would, and the limb started growing back, into the bionic arm. In the end they had to sever his arm again and let it grow back naturally. That took months of excruciating pain. Pain that's would end up feeding his addiction. Aside from kanra, Ique was never and to tell or show his family what happened to him, the shame too deep. But he feels guilty about it and misses them. Soon after Ique got properly used to his new powers, Akuzu's ex, the succubus Iza appeared. A typical jealous ex situation. On one unlucky day, Iza ended up killing Akuzu in her rage. Ique couldn't live on with the hole this left in the heart that had already been shattered in such tiny pieces. So he followed him to hell, and after many trials and a deal with the devil himself, he freed Akuzu from death. His own chi for his louvers. But now Ique could no longer return... Stuck in hell, he started to realize... He had abandoned his family. Ique wandered the circles and wallowed in loneliness until he met his one and only friend in this place, a quiet, kind demon that looked like a dog, Ceyx. Once Ique had understood the others powers, he came up with a plan: the LoveShack.